Untill Jail Do We Part
by Scarlett Crystal
Summary: When Eric's teenaged daughter, Christi, starts to date Ryan's potially harmful nephew, things turn ugly. Can the people Christi loves help her to realize what's wrong with her boyfriend before it's too late? Crossover with Touched By An Angel.
1. The Boyfriend

A/N - This story is cowritten with Eric-Delko's-little-girl-4-eva

"I can't believe you hooked up with Ryan's younger cousin," stated Jen to Christi as they walked out of the school at the end of the school day.

Christi just blushed. "He is SOOOOOO much cuter than Ryan."

As they kept on walking, they past some angels that they couldn't see. "Speaking of which, there goes our next assignment angel babes," said the black skinned one named Tess. "The boyfriend that they're talking about is not the type of guy you'd want to spend a lot of time around and it's our job to make sure that things don't get out of hand."

"So who's the boyfriend," asked Gloria, the newest and most innocent out of five angels.

"See that guy coming out of the school," replied Tess pointing over to the front doors. "His name is Thomas Wolfe. The only person who's ever tried to teach him right from wrong is his Uncle Ryan."

"You mean that guy that those two girls were talking about," asked Monica, her Irish accent heavy. Tess nodded.

"How bad are we talking," pushed Andrew. Tess just shrugged

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," replied Rafael.

**Christi's House – 6pm**

"I'm so glad we don't have homework this weekend," stated Christi with a sigh as images of what could possibly happen on her date that night flashed through her head.

"I can't believe Eric actually let you go on the date with as few questions as he had."

"No kidding. Which outfit do you like better Jen," Jen pointed to one with a black skirt and a sparkling royal blue top.

"We're home," called Eric as he and Horatio walked in the front door. Both girls ran downstairs to give them big hugs.

After the girls greeted their fathers they ran back up to Christi's room and she got changed. When she came down and Eric saw how short the skirt was he stopped her.

"Go put jeans or a longer skirt on," Eric said.

"Dad," complained Christi.

"What's wrong with what she's wearing," questioned Jen. "It looks fine to me."

"Wearing that is basically giving guys ideas about having sex with you, which I'm not going to allow," Eric continued. "Go change that now." Christi reluctantly went to go change.

When she came back down she had a face on and she was pissed. She thought she had looked fine and it took her forever to pick out the outfit. "What have I told you about sulking like that," scolded Eric when he saw the look on her face. Christi just made a face at him and flopped on the couch just to have the door bell ring right then.

"I'll get it," she called as she got up and ran to the door. "Tommy!" She threw her arms around him.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye dad. I'll be home by nine." Then she was gone leaving everyone in smiles.


	2. Kidnapped

"Last night was amazing," sighed Christi when Jen was hanging out with her the next day. "He took me to a dinner and a movie and when we got back to my house, he kissed me. Eric caught us though. Scared the shit out of us. He wasn't mad though. Actually, he started laughing when he saw the looks on out faces."

Jen started laughing a little. "Sounds like you had a good night."

"Yea and he wants to carry my books for me on Monday! How sweet is that?!"

"Awww…my gosh," crooned Jen. "I didn't think that anybody in Ryan's family was THAT sweet."

"If you ask me, I think he got that tip from the guy we met at the theater. He was cute. He was on a date though. Some chic with an Irish accent. Don't tell Thomas I said that though." Both girls started laughing.

As they were laughing Eric came up and knocked on her door. "Yea daddy," Christi called.

"Someone's at the door for you," he said.

Christi went downstairs, confused as to who it was, to see who was at the door. She told everybody that she was going to spend the day with Jen and only Jen. When she got there she was surprised to see Tommy there with a fist full of red roses in hand. "What are you doing here? I told you I was going to spend the day with only Jen," she told him as she took the flowers, surprise marked all over her face.

"I was in the area going to visit my mom and stepdad and I thought I'd stopped by real fast and give you some roses"

"Aw that's so sweet," she said smelling the flowers then added, "Thank you so much. They're so pretty."

"No problem and nothing can prettier than you." Christi giggled and smiled.

"Well I better go before my mom starts getting worried."

"Ok. Bye." Christi shut the door with another sniff of the roses.

"You are such a helpless romantic," Jen chided as she rolled her eyes and went back up to Christi's bedroom.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It could get you in trouble one day. But for sure, it's gross."

"You're just jealous."

"Prove it."

"Someday I will prove it but for now you're just jealous that I got one of the hottest guys in school!"

"He's not that hot. You just have a low level for that kind of stuff. If you ask me, he looks like he could be dangerous for someone at some point. Besides, I got by what the guy is like, not how they look."

"Whatever! You are so jealous! Just admit," Christi giggled.

"He's not THAT cute," Jen shot back annoyed with Christi. "Blaire is cute. Thomas isn't. He's just normal. You have nothing that actually accurately proves that I'm jealous. For all you know, I could be mad. Besides, like I said, he looks like the kind of person that might get someone in trouble beyond anyone's help…like a for sure life term in jail. Not saying that he'll land anyone there, just saying I don't like him the same way you do."

"Okay let's drop it." Christi turned to the computer and checked her email.

"Do you wanna go see a movie and wander the mall for a little bit," asked Christi a little while later when everyone had calmed down some.

"Sure," replied Jen.

"Great! _Twilight_ is showing at 1:30," Christi informed.

"Yeah! I've been wanting to see that movie!"

"Great! We'll see Twilight then wander around the mall for a few hours," Christi said.

"Okay so let's go ask Eric if he take us over there," Jen exclaimed. Both girls go downstairs and find Eric asleep on the couch and grins and goes and get's ice and puts it down the back of her dad's shirt. Eric screamed and jumped out of his chair when it went down. Both girls started laughing.

"Dad," asked Christi when they calmed down some. "Jen and I were wanting to go to the movies and the mall nearby. Could you take us?"

"Not after that," he told them.

"Pwease," she begged pouting and batting her eye lashes. She knew she looked like her mom when she did and it was his soft spot.

Eric stared at them a moment. Then he got out the keys to his car and handed to Jen. "Drive yourselves over. Don't damage the car though. And only go to the movies and the mall. Nothing else. If I catch you driving Christi after the stunt you pulled last week, you will be grounded again for an even longer period of time."

"Kay daddy," she exclaimed smiling and running upstairs to get some cash.

"What little stunt did she pull last week," Jen asked very confused.

"She tried going to places other than where she said that she was going and got home much too late," Eric informed. "If I find that going on here today, I'm telling your dad and you won't be having fun for a long while. Understand?" Both girls nodded and left.

When the girls got the movies they bought their tickets and went inside. "Oh my god I can't wait to see Rob Pattinson as Edward and Taylor Lautner as Jacob! Both of those boys are damn fine," Christi exclaimed. Jen rolled her eyes. She was getting sick of Christi and all the crushes she got.

"I know what you're thinking. They're not crushes. I was just stating a simple fact," Christi said. Jen just rolled her eyes as they sat down in some of the seats.

"Hi," greeted a friendly lady they sat down next to. "Are you here to see the movie also?"

"We wouldn't be in here if we weren't," Christi replied.

"I guess that would make sense since you are here and this is a movie."

"Do the two of you want to sit next to each other," questioned Jen.

"Not at all," Christi said very confused on that lady was talking to her.

After the movie was over and the two girls had been at the mall for a while, they ran into Thomas.

"What are you doing here," asked Christi when she saw him. "I thought you hated shopping."

"The guys needed some stuff," he told her in reference to some of his friends. "They wanted me to come with so I told them I would so that way we don't have the hassle of meeting up later. I was just heading to the restroom."

"We might as well go to Christi since we're close to it," Jen told her. "The coke I had at the theater is going to go through me here soon."

"Ok." They all headed to the bathroom.

Jen seemed to get done in the restroom before Christi and Thomas did. That was until Christi called her cell.

"Help…Jen," begged Christi. "I've been kidnapped by some guy…" The line went dead.

"Christi? Christi," called Jen into her phone with no response. She tried calling Christi again but only got voice mail so she called Eric. "Christi and I went to the bathroom at the mall and when I got out she called me and said that she had been kidnapped and now she won't answer her phone."

"Ok. Don't go anywhere. Horatio and I will be over there in a few minutes," Eric told her.


	3. Torture

"Where are you taking me," a frightened Christi questioned as she was dragged out of the mall by her arm by a group of guys that were bigger than she was.

"See those two over there," one of the guys asked another one of the guys as he pointed to a couple of ladies standing on the sidewalk waiting for someone. "Go get them. We'll bring them along for added protection." Two of the guys stared at each other with a 'Here We Go Again' look on their face as they went to go get the two ladies.

Christi's eyes just about bugged out of her head. They were the two chicks that she saw from her last two trips to the movies. "What do you want with us," she pushed as she continued to look at the two ladies that were now being dragged along with her. Before she got any answers, the guys shoved her in the back of a suburban and she heard calls from bystanders to let the three hostages go with no success. The other two ladies were shoved in and the kidnappers drove off.

**20 Minutes Later**

Jen was really getting scared. The mall had just been shut down and everyone inside was trapped in for questioning. Christi had probably long since been taken somewhere else.

"Excuse me ma'am," a police officer gently said in an attempt to get her attention. "What can you tell me about your missing sister? We need to know as much as you can give us."

Jen nodded and then began. "Well, we went to the bathroom and as soon as I got out I got a call from her saying she'd been kidnapped. I didn't see her anywhere. I could have sworn she was behind me on the way in. I don't know how she got kidnapped much less by whom. I didn't see anything."

"Ok. Was there anyone else with the two of you when you went to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, her boyfriend. He was going to the bathroom also. I saw him go in when at least I was. I just assumed she was following behind us."

"So you didn't see anything suspicious?" Jen just shook her head. "Thank you."

Meanwhile the kidnappers have tied up the two other ladies they took as well and left Christi free. They had started to beat on her and she was cowering in a corner and they guy grabbed her and started to beat on her again.

"What are doing to her," questioned one of the other ladies somewhat panicked and seemingly not able to keep her mouth shut. "Why are you hurting her like that?"

One of the kidnappers walked over to her and slapped her across the face hard for the questions. "Shut up or this'll be you." Then he turned back to guys beating on Christi. "Back off for a while," he ordered. The guys nodded and they walk out of the room leaving the girls alone. Christi scampers into a corner and pulls her legs up to her chest and leans her forehead against her knees sobbing quietly. She wanted her dad and her mom. Even thought they had spilt when she was six because of her mom cheating on her dad she just wanted both of her parents and for them to be holding her.

**Back at the Mall**

"We have three witnesses that say they saw Christi get dragged out of the mall by about four other teenaged boys," Frank told Horatio inside the mall. "They also for some reason took a couple of their friends who were waiting for them on the sidewalk. One of them confirmed that the boyfriend wasn't involved with this one. Apparently he and one of his friends saw Christi with the boyfriend while they were on a date last night at the movies just around the corner. Saw the same movie."

Horatio nodded and Frank left to do some more interrogating. "So what's their motive Calleigh?"

"I don't know yet."

Meanwhile one of the ladies decides to go over to Christi to see if she's okay. When she put her hand on her shoulder Christi jumped.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you." She looked at Christi with a sad expression. Christi balled back up and started to cry again.

"Christi," the lady asked. Her head shot up and she looked terrified.

"How do you know my name?"

"We saw you at the movies over the past couple of days," the lady with the Irish accent reminded kindly.

"That and we're angels," the angel that came up and talked to her told her as she stood up and moved back with the other angel. Both of them started to glow gently. "I'm Gloria and this is Monica and God has a message for you."

Okay I gotta to have a concussion. A really bad one at that," Christi said rubbing her head as her head was pounding.

"No, your head is just fine," the Irish angel named Monica told her.

"Then what's going on?"

"God wants you to know that he loves you and he'll be with you every step of the way. He doesn't like seeing you like this, but he has a plan to get you out of here and he will get you out."

"Why did he put me into this position in the first place?"

"People have the gift of free will and sometimes it gets abused," Gloria told her.

"Does Tommy have something to do with this? My dad must be freaking out," Christi questioned then groaned leaning back against the wall. She was starting to get dizzy and light headed and her vision was getting a bit blurry.

"No," Monica replied as she shook her head. The glow disappeared.

"What happened to the glow thingy that ya'll had?"

"They're coming back we can't let them know who we really are. Only you can know," Monica told her urgently, ignoring her question.

Christi nodded and said, "My head really hurts. I'm really dizzy and light headed and my vision is a bit blurry."

The kidnappers walked in right then. "What was that fool," one taunted. Christi didn't answer. "I asked you a question." Christi continued to not answer and balled back up waiting for the next blow to come. "Maybe one of your friends over here will tell me." He turned to Monica and Gloria looking for the answer that didn't come right away. "Well?"

"She has a possible concussion! She needs medical treatment," Gloria said.

"Oh wonderful," the kidnapper stated flatly and then turned back to Christi. "Does little Christi have a concussion?" He kicked her again. "Grab one and let's go." Two of the kidnappers grabbed Gloria and dragged her out of the room with them no matter how much she struggled.

After the two guys with Gloria were gone the guy who was taunting Christi went and tied up Monica and duct taped her mouth shut and then he turned and grinned coyly at Christi and went over to her and started to unzip his pants.

"NO! PLEASE NO," Christi begged curling up into a tight ball. Once his pants were off he started to undress Christi who fought him all the while.

He slaps across the face and sneers, "Stop fighting and you just may live to see daddy dearest after all of this is over!" Christi stops putting up a fight. She didn't want to die. She was sacred and just wants to see her dad. She looked over Monica with pleading eyes and tears pouring down her face.

**Back at the Mall**

"Have you gotten any leads on where our friends are," asked a Hispanic man who looked to be about 20 years old to Horatio. An overweight black lady and a skinny blond haired guy who looked to be at least six feet tall followed closely behind.

"Not much of one yet," Horatio told them. "Are you the ones who had you friends kidnapped?"

"Unfortunately, yeah," the blond haired man said. "I'm Andrew. This is Tess and Rafael."

"How do you do," Tess said somberly.

"What can you tell me about what you saw," questioned Horaito.

"We didn't get a good look," Tess told him.

"All we could really tell was that there were about four guys that looked to be late teens, muscular, some had brown hair and some had blond, about average height, and they got away in a Suburban," Andrew replied.

Horatio sighed and nodded.

"Are they going to be okay? I mean our friends and that girl?"

"We don't know right at the moment," Horatio said as Calleigh came running up.

"Horatio I just talked to Tommy. He just talked to one of his friends. He said he heard Christi's screaming in the background and it sounded like she was being beaten and she was," Calleigh lowered her voice then continued, "Like she was being raped."

"Did we get a location?"

"The call was too short. All we know is that it's in one of the beachside neighborhoods."

"That's a start. Thank you."

"So you know where our friends are," Andrew asked anxiously.

"Vaguely. We needed the call to last longer to get a pin point location. We just have a very hazy location."

"Well do our best," Calleigh assured.

"Do you mind coming by the lab and giving a statement," asked Horatio. They agreed to do so. "Take Eric and go see if you can find or missing vics," he told Calleigh. Calleigh nodded and went to go find Eric.

Meanwhile where Christi, Monica, and Gloria are, Christi is curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. The two guys who took Gloria out before come back with her and shove her next to Monica. They left and Gloria looked at Monica.

"What happened to her? All the big guy told me was that she was hurt badly and just to leave her," Gloria whispered to Monica.

"They raped her," Monica replied somewhat stiffly, still in a bit of shock at the memory.

"Ooohhh," Gloria crooned sadly as she looked back at Christi.

They see her fiddling with something around her neck then they see her rip it off breaking the chain and toss something across the room. Monica and Gloria looked at each other and Monica got up and went and got it and brought it back over.

"It's a promise ring. Such an elegant design as well," Monica said quietly.

"But why did she take it off? I mean she didn't willingly go for it," Gloria said. Monica just shrugged and held onto it.

"Get up! Now," called the kidnappers as they came busting into the room. "We have some place to go."

Monica and Gloria got up and Christi just lifted her head up a bit and didn't move any more. One of the kidnappers went over and grabbed her by her arm roughly and pulled her up and dragged her out.

"Where are you taking us" Monica questioned. Nobody answered her question. She, Gloria, and Christi continued to be dragged down the hall and into the car with the sound of police sirens in the air.


	4. In Trouble

"Could we use your house for a few days Thomas," asked one the kidnappers when they met up with him at one Thomas's house.

"Why," he pushed. "You were the ones that kidnapped Christi and those other two chicks weren't you?"

"Could we?"

"Yeah. Come on in." The truth was, Thomas wanted to see Christi again. If they are the kidnappers, he could find a way to get to a phone privately and call in for help.

Thomas stepped back as the rest of guys pulled three girls out of the back a Suburban and he saw Christi. She looked like a mess. She was covered in bruises and her eyes were all red and puffy. The other two girls looked fine.

When they got up to the house they dragged them into the basement. The guy towing Christi pushed her into the corner where she curled back up into a ball and didn't look at anyone. Monica and Gloria were just roughly pushed down. The guys went back upstairs to Thomas.

"Hey look we have to go get a few things but if any of them try to make a run for it stick this in their face," one of the guys said handing him a 9mm gun.

"Sure. Sure." After they left he put the gun down and waited for five minutes then went down there with his cell phone. "What did all of them do to you," he questioned Christi gently before he called for help. Christi started crying and jumped into his arms. "Did you see what happened to her," he asked Monica and Gloria.

"A lot of hitting and beating," Gloria said.

"Then one of them violated her," Monica continued.

Thomas hugged Christi closer and started dialing on his cell phone. "Horatio? They brought Christi and those other to chicks by my house and left saying that they had to go get something, but I don't know what or where they went…Ok. Yeah. I'll be here." He hung up and looked at Christi.

"Help is on the way baby. Help is coming. Your dad, Horatio everyone," he told her gently. Christi nodded and snuggled into his arms sobbing. Tommy noticed her necklace was missing. "Hey, did one of them take your ring?" She shook her head 'No'. "Then what happened to it," he asked.

"She ripped it off and threw it across the room. I have it," Monica said taking it out of her jeans pocket and handing it to him.

A few minutes later, the sound of sirens filled the air. Horatio, Eric, and some police officers came in and found them.

"Let's go get you guys processed and checked out at a hospital to make sure you're alright," said Horatio when he saw them. Eric got his kit and started processing Christi.

Eric noticed her neck and questioned, "Where's your ring?" She looked down and did didn't say a word. "Do one of the guys who took you have it?" She shook her head.

"Tommy?"

"NO," she said surprised that he would ask that.

"Then who?"

"Monica."

"Which one is she?"

"The one with the Irish accent."

Monica hands him the ring with a small smile. "She tore it off earlier."

"Thanks. I don't want her losing this," Eric told her expressionless. "What's your name?"

"Gloria," she told him.

"Did they do anything to you two?" Both of them shook their heads.

"What. Why?" She looked down and started to cry silently. Tommy started humming to her to try and get her to calm down as Eric finished processing her. Once Eric finished he pulled Tommy over to the side.

"Why does she want me to get rid of her ring?"

"One of them violated her and now she feels like it's worthless."

Eric looked away for a second and then mumbled, "I'm going to get them."

"Good luck with that. They probably already figured out that you guys are here and are leaving town right now."

"Give us a description of all of them and of the car so that we can put out an APB and a BOLO," Eric said.

**At the Hospital – 3 Hours Later**

"How are you feeling Christi," asked Horatio. Christi just shrugged. Thomas came back into the room from a trip to the bathroom and put his arm under her head.

"She hasn't said much of anything at all since she was dropped on my doorstep," he told Horatio.

"Christi sweetheart I know how traumatized you must be but we need you to tell us what happened and what the guys look like just so that we can confirm it," Horatio told her.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Yes you can babe. It's fine," reassured Thomas.

"No I can't! They told me that if I said anything they would kill me and my dad," she nearly yelled. Tyrone and Horatio exchanged worried glances. Christi shrank back when she saw them look at each other and looked down at her hands, frightened.

"Ok. I think we have enough evidence to catch these guys ok," Horatio continued. Christi nodded.

Meanwhile the guys who attacked Christi are being followed by State Troopers on the Turnpike. They pull over and the State Troopers get out and walk over to the car. "Gentlemen please step out of the vehicle. All of you," one of the troopers said.

"Excuse me," calmly asked the driver as they all got out of the car. "What's this all about? We're we speeding?"

"Turn around and put your hands on the car." The officers patted the four men down.

"We have the right to know what this is all about," the driver continued starting to get a bit panicked.

"You all are under arrest for kidnapping and assaulting innocent bystanders," the head officer told them. The four boys were put in the police squads and their car was towed off. They contacted Horatio and he went to tell Christi.

"We got them sweetheart heading out of state. But I need you to do something. I need you to identify which one of them sexually assaulted you. We'll bring you into a room that has a one way mirror so that you can see him but he can't see you okay?" Horatio told her gently.

"O….o….o…okay," she stuttered out.

**Lab – 30 Minutes Later**

"Okay Christi are you ready," Horatio asked.

"Yea," she said quietly.

Eric put and arm around her waist as the guys piled in. Christi immediately saw him and freaked.

"Two," she cried.

"Are you sure Christi," Eric asked.

"Yes," she said turning into her dad's chest and sobbing as pictures of her rape flashed through her mind. Eric took her out of the room and Horatio had the men dismissed. Eric took her over to the break room to calm her down. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and rocked her and hummed to her like did when she was growing up to calm her down. After about thirty minutes she calmed down just to a whimper now and then.

"Are you going to be alright for a while?" Christi nodded slightly. She could feel herself about ready to drift off to sleep. Eric's cell started to ring. "Delko…yeah. Ok. I'll be right there. Christi? Do you think you can manage to get home by yourself if I call Jen to come and pick you up? I need to go process some evidence that just turned up." Christi nodded. "Okay," Eric said.

"Is it okay if I stay here and sleep? I'm really sleepy."

"Let's see if we can get home first. That way you could sleep in your own bed without people coming in and out." Christi nodded again in reluctant compliance. Eric went over and picked her up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Eric walked out of the break-room and found H and told him he was going to bring Christi over to his parents house then come back to the lab. Horatio nodded and went down to the garage with Eric. He opened the passenger side door for Eric and he slides Christi into the car. He heads over to his parents and drops her off and heads back and he finds Thomas in integration and is filled in by Horatio on why he's in there.

"What were you doing at the mall today Thomas," Eric started.

"Hanging out with friends. Is that a crime?" Eric stared at him and then continued

"Where were you when Christi was kidnapped?"

"I had already gone into the bathroom. I needed to piss man. What's this all about? I didn't do anything wrong."

"We have a gun that was found in your friend's car that has your prints on them," Horatio informed.

Thomas got a look on his face that showed them he knew what they were talking about. "That's Josh's. He just got it a few days ago and wanted me to look at it. You can ask any of the guys."

"Or did you threaten my daughter's life with it," Eric demanded.

"Why would I do that? I was the one who called you after they left!"

"Well they tell us that it's yours and that you told them to kidnap her," Horatio told him in a cold harsh tone.

"Look Christi is my girl why would I have all that done to her! I would never hurt her! She's keeping me on the straight and narrow man," Thomas snapped. **There was a moment of hesitation. "Ask Christi. She would tell you that it was them that took her and that I had nothing to do with her kidnapping." Eric nodded and Horatio looked out the window for a brief moment.

"Can I go," he asked.

"Don't go far," H said. Tommy got up and was escorted out of the building by an officer.

"H I don't what to believe. I'm afraid to ask her because I don't want to upset her but at the same time I need to ask her if he did have anything to do with it." Eric sighed.

"You…you don't worry about it ok?" Eric nodded. He could tell Horatio had a plan, probably a good one too.


	5. Dead?

It's been a few weeks and Christi is at school and she and Tommy are sitting on the bleachers on schools football field. She had been sick every morning and was throwing up a lot and it would last till lunch. She had a feeling it was something she didn't want and she had done one of the home tests and was scared to look at the results so she snuck it into her backpack and took it to school so that Tommy could tell her.

"What does pink mean?" She went into her backpack and handed him the box shakily.

"Oh god," Tommy gasped.

"What," questioned Christi.

"Pink is positive," he whispered.

"NO!" Christi sobbed.

Tommy couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next, what the two of them would do. Nothing seemed to seem clear anymore. He wrapped Christi in a hug. "We'll get through this somehow…"

She sobbed into his shoulder until the bell rang. "I don't want to go class," she cried.

"I'll call your dad and see what he thinks we should do." Christi nodded as she handed Tommy her cell and leans into him still crying. She was scared and didn't want know what to do with her life now that she was going to be a parent.

"He's going to allow you to stay home again for this," Tommy told her when he got off the phone. "Let's go." Christi nodded and turned for the car. When they got back to her house she opened the door and went in and went to grab her bear that she's had forever and hugged it tightly to her chest. She didn't know how much more of this she could handle. So much had happened lately,…what did life want from her?

Tommy could sense her frustration and he went over to her and said, "Whatever happens I promise you and me will get through this. I promise." He wrapped his arms around her again and they stayed like that until Eric got home.

When Eric got home he found Christi asleep in Tommy's arms cuddling the bear he had given to her the day she was born. He sighed. She was expecting a child by the guy who raped her. She had been depressed ever since she was kidnapped and attacked and he knew for a fact that she was going to get worse. "How far along is she?"

"She didn't tell me. I don't think she knows for sure yet herself." Tommy kept rocking her back and forth. Eric sighed and nodded and called the one person who would know for sure and that was Alexx.

**20 Minutes Later**

Alexx knocked on the door and when Eric opened it she immediately grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "I came as soon as I got the call."

"Thanks Alexx."

"Where is she Eric?"

Eric pointed over to the couch. "She's asleep though." Alexx nodded and walked over. She looked Christi visually. There wasn't anything unusual that she wasn't already expecting. She set her stuff down to get a better look, hopefully without waking the sleeping girl up.

"Tommy I'm going to need you to shift her so that she's on her back." Tommy nodded and gently shifted her and she stirred and woke up and saw Alexx.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" cried Christi jumping up and backing away.

"I know why dad called you! I don't want to know! I don't even want this baby! Just stay away," she sobbed running up to her room and locking herself in there.

"I'll go talk to her," Tommy stated following her up to her room.

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do anymore Alexx," Eric stated with a sigh once Tommy had left the room.

Tommy gently knocked on her door and she shouted, "GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!"

"Babe it's Tommy. Come on, let me in and we can talk about this."

"No," cried Christi.

"You're never going to get over this if you keep this fear and turmoil locked up inside of you all the time like this and never let it out," Tommy scolded gently. "You of all people know that. I know you know that. The best way for you to get it all out is for you to stop locking it all inside, talk to us about it, and let us help you take one step at a time." Christi groaned. He heard the door unlock and he opened it and walked in. "Thanks. Now let's talk," he said.

Christi just sat on her bed and stared at him. She didn't know what part he wanted to talk about. It's not like he really knew what it was like. He wasn't the main victim like she was.

"Christi," he said.

"What do you want to know? It's not like you don't know everything. You already know everything."

"I want to know if you're going to do something stupid to get rid of the baby. I know you're Catholic and are against abortion."

"That's really none of your business of what I do," she said.

Unknowingly Monica, Tess, Gloria, Andrew and Rafael were all in her room listening to the conversation. "She isn't going to do anything stupid is she," worried Gloria out loud.

"There isn't any real way of telling right now," Rafael told her.

Gloria just sighed. The poor girl had been through enough and now that was happening to her. What was going to happen to her next?

"Christy, you can't keep going like this. You aren't in the right mind frame to make big decisions like that on your own. At least not without talking to us first. There are other options than an abortion. You could put the kid up for adoption if all else fails."

"If your just going to stand here and tell me what to do, you g=can just get out."

"I need to know what's going on in your head Christi. What you're thinking, what your feelings are exactly, so on and so forth."

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do! And I'm too young for this! I'm still fucking high school! And going to UM to be a CSI like my dad and can't do all of that if I have a fucking baby!" Christi sobbed.

"We are here to help you. You could always put the kid up for adoption if you feel like you can't handle the kid right now." Christi just glared at him, still sobbing.

Meanwhile Tess, Monica, Gloria, Andrew and Rafael were still in her room listening to them. Andrew disappears for a few minutes then comes back, looking puzzled and sad.

"Andrew what's the matter," Monica asked.

"She's going to do something stupid and requires me," he said. All the angels looked back at the scene that was unfolding before them. What was going to happen next? They all saw her with a razor blade in her hand and they watched as she slashed one of her wrists then the other. They watched as the color quickly drained from her face and she fell back on her bed.

"Andrew no," Monica cried. Andrew just looked at her regretfully and walked over to Christi just as Tommy was calling for Horatio to call an ambulance.


	6. Dreaming

The next thing that Christi knows is that she is on a beach and she sees two people in the distance coming toward her. She starts walking towards them wondering what was going on. Last thing she knew she had wanted to be dead. Now she was just curious as to what was happening right then.

As she walked towards the other two people, visions kept coming to her head that she couldn't shake.

**Vision**

Christi was playing with a happy, healthy baby boy her lap that was cooing and laughing all the while. She herself looked happy. College text books were strewn on the coffee table and Eric was in the kitchen with Horatio looking at them and smiling. Jen came and sat down by her and the baby and started playing with him. Everything was so perfect and wonderful.

"Hi Cayden. Do you remember me," Jen was asking him in a cooing way. He smiled and started bouncing up and down his arms moving in the same direction in sequence as he held on to Jen's left pointer finger. "You're so cute. You know that?" Christi and Jen smiled as Cayden looked up at Jen with a blank look on his face for a moment and then looked down at his little outfit that he was wearing.

**Vision Over**

The two people that were in the distance were now only a foot or two in front of her. This was getting so weird. Andrew and her mom were standing right in front of her, which made about as much since as that vision she just saw.

"Don't kill yourself baby," her mom was saying. "You have your whole life in front of you and you're going to have a baby. I know life is difficult, but listen to the people around you. You can make it if you let everyone help you." Just then, everything went black.

Then next thing she knows she's sitting up gasping for air with people around her talking quickly and someone's hand pushing her down, she feels like she's being moved on a something but she can't comprehend on what's going on. She remembers getting really sleepy and hearing her dad murmuring to someone and hearing that the baby was okay and that she a month along. Then she hears soft footsteps coming over to her then she hears a chair being dragged across the floor and she feels a hand gently slip into hers.

"Hey my little girl, Dr. Jenkins said that you can go home in few days. They just want to make sure everything is fine with the both of you. You had lost a lot of blood," Eric said running his thumb over the back of her hand. He hesitated for a moment. "I don't know what I woulda done if I had lost you too. You're the only thing that I have left in this world." Christi didn't catch anything else as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

**6 Hours Later**

Christi wakes up as the mid-morning Miami sunshine is starting to fall onto her face. She looks and sees her dad asleep with his head on the edge of her bed with his hand still in hers.

"How much time had passed," Christi questioned in her head as she began to look around. "Where the heck was she exactly? Don't tell me I'm having one of those weird near death dream things again. Why am I not dead for that matter? Figures. You can't kill yourself by cutting your wrists…" "Daddy," she said quietly.

Eric wakes up. "You're wake!" He smiled and she smiled back. "How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess," she muses then adds, "I vaguely heard what you said. About me being stuck here for a few days and what you said if you had lost me. I'm sorry daddy. I was just so scared and everything just felt like my whole life was going to fall apart. But I had this weird near death dream where I saw mom and she told me not to do it and I saw myself with a happy, healthy little boy. We were at home. I was sitting in the living room at the coffee table and it had college text books strewn across it and I had him in my lap. Jen came over and she said, 'Hi Cayden. Do you remember me?' and he reached over to her and he grabbed her left pointer finger and he laughed and then he looked up at her then down at his outfit and made face. And you and Uncle H were in the kitchen watching us," Christi said.

"So I'm guessing this near death dream is making you think about keeping the baby?"

"Yea. I mean if you and mom were able to d it with me. I can do it."

Eric smiles and leans forward and kisses her forehead and says, "That's my girl."

She smiles and hugs her dad. "Love you daddy," she said as a few tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks.

A nurse walked in about then to check on her. "How you feeling baby," she asked. Christi shrugged a little then nodded with a small smile. "Good. I'm Tess. I'll be the one taking care of you for the next few days. If I'm not here, then there will be a guy here by the name of Rafael." Christi nodded again and looked at Eric. She quickly but carefully checked her over.

"Either Rafael or myself will be back in a few hours to check on you again okay?"

Christi nodded and laid back. She hated hospitals. They gave her the creeps. When she was 5 she had gotten into some pill bottles and thought they were candy and swallowed the whole bottle so her dad had rushed her to the ER and they had made her chocolate milk with charcoal in it so that she would ingest the charcoal.

"Still hate hospitals," Eric asked smiling, about ready to laugh.

Christi just gave him a look of disgust which got him to laugh quietly. "You never know what their going to do to you in them." Eric just rolled his eyes at her. She was so much like her mother with hating hospitals and with the sarcastic remarks. Eric's cell rang. He left the room to answer it.

Christi snuggles down and goes to sleep. She was tired after everything and the medication she was given was kicking in.

**Dream**

"Hey mom! Look at this," called a boy about 5 years old as he pointed up to one of the local zoo's caged monkeys.

"It says here, Cayden, that they live in the Amazon jungle," Christi told him.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go there," asked Jen as she ruffled Cayden's hair.

"No. That was Africa." He started walking toward the otters.

"Don't get wet," warned Christi as she and Jen followed behind him.

**Dream Over**

*By Eric was back in her room and he saw a small smile on her face.*


End file.
